Give Me Love
by Dium Ore
Summary: He dies a little inside whenever he sees her, with him. He can't get her out of his mind, but he desperately tries to do so, not knowing that he might hurt people around him, specially me.
1. Chapter 1: Another One

Chapter 1

* * *

**Someone Else**

* * *

I open my eyes to see him, olive skin, black messy hair and that troubled expression that has been haunting him since she left. Even in his sleep, he looks handsome, with that wild temple of his… And even when his gray eyes are now closed, I still get myself lost at their deepness. I couldn't love him more. I feel a tear running through my cheek as I force myself to sit, it is followed by many more. I sob silently. I don't want to wake him up, he barely sleeps lately. Not only he has to maintain his own family, but also hers. I know how much it pains him, how much it pains him to see her through the television broadcast, to see her in the arena, to see her with another man. I know it very well, since that's the only reason I get to have a little piece of him, that's why I get to comfort him… It's not love what he feels for me, I make myself remember this all the time. He's just with me, because she is not here. More tears fall down.

I remember clearly how I ended up being with him like this. I've always loved him from afar, but I never actually told him what I felt for him. I only showed interest in him, but never love. Just attraction, physical one… Like almost every other girl at the district. We can't be blamed though, he is way too handsome and manly to go unnoticed. I know that back then I should have let them go, my feeling for him, but it was impossible. His smile, his rebellious mind, his determination, everything about him charmed me, and lured me into this painful trap. I can consider myself lucky though, he chose me over the rest of the girls of District 12, and that for me was enough at the beginning. But, afterwards it couldn't fill the gap of loneliness I felt, even when I'm with him, I know he is not thinking in me, but in her. He chose me for my appearance, he tried to forget her at first and I wanted to help him do so. That's why he decided to call me, a girl absolutely different to his loved one. Her long black hair, which was normally on a braid, contrasted my blonde, never tied, hair. Her grey eyes are just like his, as well as her olive skin, but that can't be helped since they are both from the Seam. On the other hand, I have blue eyes and pale skin. But, those weren't the only differences, our personalities can be considered undeniably opposites, she has that fierce attitude, while I can be considered as laid back and calmed. I remember asking him why he was doing this, why was he fooling around with me, and not someone else. I might be in love, but I'm not an idiot at all. "You are the woman every man wants, and the only one left who can understand me", he answered. The only part I can understand about him is the pain he is undergoing, because it's the same pain he makes me feel.


	2. Chapter 2: Intruder

Chapter 2

* * *

**Intruder**

* * *

I leave the place before he wakes up, lately I've been doing this more than I'd like to. But, I can't afford having him see me cry, or anybody finding out about our relationship, if it can even be considered one. I sneak out of what became our little meeting place at the forest, and enter the town through the old, supposed-to-be-electric fence. I take a moment to look back at it, and smile. The memory of the first time I dared to go through it popped in my head. It was a day or two after the reapings, and I was talking to him… Oh, how is it possible for him to be in the most painful as well as in the most pleasant memories I have?… Either way, for some reason I don't clearly remember we were talking, near the fence. Even when I don't come often to the Seam, every now and then I visit this place to remind myself how life really is for others who don't have as much luck as I have, and well, of course lately I've been coming more for my late night meetings with the man of both, my dreams and nightmares. Either way, that first day as we talked, a group of mad dogs appeared, with an insanely angry face I still remember clearly. It was dawn when this happened, and he urged me to pass through the fence since there was no other way out, the dogs have cornered us. I accept that I preferred to get bit by the dogs than to go through that fence, and break every law there was. But, it was him asking so… I couldn't resist myself. We went through the fence and ran like we were thieves and had a bunch of peacekeepers behind our backs. I let my mind fly to that moment.

_"I think we can stop now!", he said as he slowed his pace. He sat on the ground, breathing heavily. Sweat running down the sides of his face, his gorgeous face. I stopped myself too, trying to catch my breath, and sat down in front of him. "That was a close one…", he said, panting. I managed to nod, my throat was too dry to speak properly. "I must admit that I thought you weren't going to pass the fence", he stated with a smile, the first one I've seen on him since the reapings. I swallow. "I must accept I thought of staying on the other side", I said, smiling back. "This has to stay as a secret", he said, his serious expression returning to his face. I hoped to hear him saying it was our secret, but I know it wasn't… Or at least I wasn't the first one with whom he shared it, I was just an accidental intruder to his memories with her. I nodded. _

Since that moment, everything has been a secret, a lustful hidden story nobody should ever find out. He doesn't want to let people know. I keep walking through the night, once again I feel tears forming in my eyes. He will never be mine, after all, he is still waiting for her to come home.


End file.
